


Ice Cream

by burn0utx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Ice cream is also sweet, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: Bucky has one hell of a sweet tooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it short and sweet. 202 words count as a drabble, right?!

Ice cream.  
Ice cream was _good_. Ice cream was one of the first things Bucky had registered as being nice, when Steve and his friends had found him. He couldn’t pick a favourite, although he guessed somewhere between mint chocolate, ordinary chocolate, vanilla, strawberry… Yeah, couldn’t pick a favourite. The list went on for days, and changed frequently.  
Ice cream was even nicer when Steve brought it over, and sat with Bucky while he had his own. They could go through pints together, of all different kinds of flavours, pretty much all at once. Bucky liked ice cream, and he also liked Steve. So those things paired made him a very happy man. He wasn’t the best at visibly showing his emotions, so this was the only time anyone said he looked happy. Bucky wasn’t sure whether he should be offended by that or not, but he didn’t really care once his sweet tooth was satisfied.  
What Bucky _loved_ though, was when Steve would lean over once they’d both set their empty bowls down, and give him a quick, gentle kiss. These kisses made Bucky melt. There was something else to them when their lips were this cool. It was _very_ nice.


End file.
